Devastation (New Earth)
** : Granted by Titan Devastation is literally as strong as the Earth because of her link to the planet granted to her by Titan. She has the strength equal to Wonder Woman. It is obvious her strength is magical in nature, given her height and weight. Devastation is known to be one of the strongest beings on the planet. With her superhuman strength and superior fighting abilities, she has proven to be able to take on Wonder Woman and other members of the Justice League in combat. ** : Granted by Titan. Devastation, possesses a high resistance to damage and magical attacks. She has withstood considerable bludgeoning damage in the form of hand to hand combat with opponents such as Wonder Woman. She has considerable resistance to human weaponry, though this is not absolute. Bullets can cause minor to moderate injury, but never life threatening. And her ability to heal rapidly, makes up for this set back. She can easily survive under extreme pressures, cold, and heat. Born of the clay of Themyscira, and given life and divine powers by the gods themselves, Devastation has heightened resistance to magical attacks. As a divine creation herself, she is far-less susceptible to manipulation by magic and mental attack than many of her fellow heroes. Devastation is self-sufficient in that she doesn't have to eat and can go without sleep. She is also capable of holding her breath under water, for hours and hours on end. ** : Granted by Harrier. Devastation is capable of unassisted flight through as of yet unknown means, most probably magical or telekinesis. She is capable aerial combatant. Devastation is capable of flying at speeds of greater than escape velocity. ** : Granted by Harrier. She is able to think, react and move at superhuman speeds. Her top speed is high hypersonic. Devastation is most likely as fast as Wonder Woman. ** : Granted by Harrier. Devastation possesses reflex abilities similar to speedsters. She is able to keep up with Wonder Woman with ease. Devastation's reflexes are far beyond the limitations of the finest human athlete. She has been able to react to a barrage of gunfire from multiple opponents at once unharmed. ** : Devastation's agility is far beyond that of any Olympic level athlete, as is her balance and coordination. ** : Devastation can last an indefinite amount of time in combat, and has held her own in combat with foes as powerful as a Wonder Woman. She is effectively tireless as her body produces no fatigue toxins. ** : Granted by Titan. Devastation, like the Earth constantly renewing herself, allowing her to quickly heal mild to moderate injuries at an amazing rate. Her normal regenerative abilities allow her to recover from injury within seconds to minutes. She possesses an incredible immunity from poisons, toxins, as well as disease. ** ** : Blessed with gift of Empathy by Disdain. Devastation can alter the emotions of others and make them feel however she wishes. Disdain gave the gift of beauty and the ability to control emotions. ** Oblivion gave her the gift to enter one's memory and shape it to her will. She is capable of even making those with a strong indomitable will succumb to her abilities. She has even broken through to those who claim they are "immune to telepathy and mental-based attacks". | Abilities = * : Slaughter gave the precision of the killer and the knowledge of the way to immediately kill any living thing. Devastation is the finest warrior. She is a master of armed and unarmed combat, proficient with nearly every weapon ever made and the exotic martial arts styles. * : Granted by Arch. Arch gave the gift of a cunning strategist's mind that flows like quicksilver. Devastation possesses great wisdom and intelligence, though the degree varies from author to author. * : Granted by Arch. Devastation is also an accomplished strategist and tactician, trained in the arts of leadership, persuasion and diplomacy, and possesses a great deal of courage as well. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = | Links = * }} Category:1999 Character Debuts